She's The Man: Naruto Style
by HelloLovelyChick
Summary: SasSak Everybody has a secret! Sasuke wants Ino who likes Shikamaru who is really Sakura whose brother is dating Temari so she hates Ino who's with Sasuke to make Shikamaru jealous who is really Sakura who's crushing on Sasuke who thinks she's a guy
1. Prologue: We Want to Join

She's the Man

**Prologue: We Want to Join**

"I can't believe this"said a long pink haired girl

"I know who could they"replied long a brown haired girl

"But we're best here"replied the long pink haired girl looking at the blond girl

"Not enough girl sighed up"said the long brown haired girl

"Come on"said the long pink haired girl to the rest of her team

Across the school yard

"Sorry to hear about your team being cut"said a long blacked haired man when the group of girl came up behind him, "Wish there was something I could do"

"There is"replied the long pink heired girl, "We wont to join the boys soccer team"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha"laughed the long black haired man

"We're not kidding"replied the long pink haired girl

"Well Sakura, you can't"replied the long haired man

"Why not, Orochimaru"replied Sakura

"Hey couch whats the problem"asked a red haired boy coming towards group fallowed by the rest of the team, "Hey babe"

"Hey"replied Sakura

"The girls want to join the team"replied Orochimaru. All the other boys laugh until they noticed that the girls looked serious

"Your not serious"replied the red haired boy

"What makes you think we're not, Gaara"replied Sakura

"I'm sorry girls but you can't join"said Orochimaru

"Why not"shouted Sakura getting angry

"Well its a provendered fact that girls aren't as fast, strong, or athletic as boys"stated Orochimaru

"Well Gaara your the team captain. What do you think"asked Sakura looking at Gaara for support

"I think Orochimaru said it all"replied Gaara

"But yesterday you said I was better than over half of your team"replied Sakura getting angry

"I never said that"replied Gaara flooding his arms, "End of discussion"

"Than end of relationship"replied Sakura glaring at Gaara and with that the girls all walked off

Sakura's home

Sakura was walking up to her front door when someone graped her shoulder and turned her towards them.

"Shikamaru"shouted an annoyed blond haired girl, "Oh its you...wow you and your brother look a lot alike from the back probably since you have no curves"

"Nice to see you too, Temari"replied Sakura sarcastically

"If you see Shikamaru tell him I looking for him"replied Temari walking back to her car. Sakura glared at Temari until she drove off and than head into the house.

When Sakura entered the house her mother was standing there waiting for her.

"Oh goodies your home"sang her mother

"Not now mom. I've had the worst day"replied Sakura trying to get over to the stairs to make her getaway but was stop by her mother.

"Well this is just the thing to cheer you up"sang her mother covering her eyes and directing her over to the sitting room, "Eyes closed"

"They're closed"replied Sakura wanting to run off

"Open them"sang her mother. When Sakura opened up her eyes her mother was holding up what looked like a wedding dress.

"Who's getting married"asked Sakura

"No one! This is your new dress"replied her mother

"Mom"complained Sakura

"What! You know Gaara will just love you in this"replied her mother

"Another reason not to where it"replied Sakura heading towards the stairs

"What!"demanded her mother

"I broke up with him"replied Sakura as she started to walk up the stairs

"Wait why? I mean he's just so...manly"replied her mother going to La la land

"What ever"replied Sakura as she continued to walk up the stair. Sakura saw her brother's door was wide open so she walked into the room

"Temari was looking for you"said Sakura sitting on his bed, "Why do you date her...she is a total bitch"

"She's cute"replied Shikamaru shrugging

"Where are you going"asked Sakura

"London"Shikamaru replied lazily

"As in London England"replied Sakura as Shikamaru lowered his guitar to the ground

"But you start school in like a week"replied Sakura

"Well can you call school and pretend to be mom and say I'm sick"replied Shikamaru

"Who did you swing this with mom and dad"asked Sakura

"Lets see mom thinks I'm at dad's who thinks I'm here"replied Shikamaru as he climbed at the window

"Shikamaru"said Sakura

boom"ow"

"Shikamaru"hissed Sakura

"Where you talking to your brother"asked their mother coming in the room

"Yes I was over the phone but her hung up"replied Sakura graping the phone

"Okay...Now just imagine they call your name and you stand up in this"replied her mother again showing off the wedding dress again

"NO"shouted Sakura

"Oh you may as well be your brother"replied her mother walking out of the room. Sakura stood up and waked over to the mirror picking up a picture of her brother. They where twins the only real difference was her hair and the fact that she was a girl. Thats when an idea hit her..

* * *

Oh you all must have an idea on this idea but if you haven't seen she's the man than will you may or may not and ya this has difference from the movie and you'll see them most likely in the next chapter...READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 1: Makeover

She's the Man

**Chapter 1: Makeover**

"You want me to what"shouted a black haired boy

"Come on Lee"begged Sakura

"No I can't turn you into your brother"replied Lee

"Why not"replied Sakura folding her arms

"Lets me see! One you have pink hair and your brother doesn't, two you're a girl and he's a boy"replied Lee

"Aw come on Lee"begged Sakura

"Ya come on Lee"begged the long brown haired girl

"Ya come on Lee"said the old women Lee was working on

"Fine but Tenten you have to help me"replied Lee looking at the long brown haired girl

"And you think I wouldn't"replied Tenten smiling at Lee

"What do we do first"asked Sakura

_Can u tell I'm faking it?  
But i want to be myself  
A counterfeit disposition  
Cant be good for my health  
So many different faces Depending on the different phases  
My personality changes  
I'm a chameleon  
There's more than one dimension  
I can feel you and attract attention  
Camouflage my nature  
Let me demonstrate..._

"You sit down"replied Lee making Sakura sit in one of the chairs, "Lets see...Your hair"

"What about it"asked Sakura

"Right length but wrong color"replied Lee

"You are not touching my hair"shouted Sakura

"Well we would do is dye it brown and than you would look a lot more like your brother"

"NO"screamed Sakura graping her hair so Lee couldn't mess with it(She loves her hair)

"Than what a wig"asked Lee being sarcastic

"Ya"replied Sakura

"I was kidding"replied Lee

"Hey Lee if you style this wig Pineapple style you have Shikamaru's hair"said Tenten holing a long brown haired wig up.

"I guess but what about Sakura's hair"asked Lee

"We could do this"replied Sakura putting her hair in a bun

"I guess...Give me the wig an you too stay here"said Lee walking out of the room. When Lee came back with the wig it looked like it was really Shikamaru's hair and not some wig that was in the wig area,

"Try it on"said Lee handing the wig to Sakura. When Sakura put it on she actually looked a lot Shikamaru.

"Now for you chest"said Lee graping something(A.N.I don't know what it's called)

_Make up is all off  
Who am I?  
The magic's in the make up  
Who am I?_

Sakura was being spun by Tenten and Lee she eventually got too dizzy to stand and fell in to the closest chair but she almost missed it.

"That was fun"laughed Sakura standing up

"It looked fun"replied Tenten through her own laughter

"Well now you just have to change your voice and strut"replied Lee

"How is this"asked Sakura deepening her voice to sound more manly

"Perfect"replied Lee, "Now the strut"

"I'll work on it"replied Sakura

_If you bore me then I'm comfortable  
If u interest me, I'm scared  
My attraction paralyzes me  
No courage to show my true colors that exist  
But I want to be the real thing  
But if you catch my eye can't be authentic  
The one's I loath are the one's that know me best _

Sakura and Tenten where fallowing boys around the mall having fun until Tenten bumped into some guy

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"said Tenten to the guy

"Hn"replied the long brown haired guy

"Tenten are you okay"asked Sakura coming up to her friend

"Ya I just bumped into this guy"replied Tenten motioning over to the long brown haired boy, "I'm Tenten and this is my friend Sakura"

"Neji"replied Neji

"Nice to meet you and sorry for bumping into you"said Tenten before she and Sakura ran off to fallow more boys around.

_My makeup's all off  
Who am I?  
The magic's in the makeup  
Who am I?_

Sakura was packing her stuff up making mental note that her tampons where in her shoes and hoping no one would see them. She had her strut, her voice, her guy stuff, the guy look, the guy attitude...sigh being a girl pretending to be a boy was really hard. Sakura was now ready to be all the boy she could be.

_The makeups all off  
Who am I?  
If the magic's in the make up  
Then who am I?  
Magic's in the makeup  
But I want to be the real thing  
But the magic's in the makeup  
And I want to be the real thing_

"Bye mom"said Sakura heading to the door with all her stuff

"Wait where are you going"demanded her mother

"Mom I told you I'm going to dad's"replied Sakura as she stopped walking

"No you didn't and we have spent no time together this summer"replied her mother. Sakura thought fast

"Well I thought about what you said and you know Temari is going to be there like 24/7 with Shikamaru so I thought she could get me pumped up on this debutante thing"replied Sakura looking at her mother

"Oh my little debutante"replied her mother

"Ya"replied Sakura forcing a smile

"Well you go have fun"replied her mother letting Sakura go...if only she knew what she was really going to do than again we wouldn't have a story now would we

_My makeup's all off  
Who am I?

* * *

_

I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! I hoped you all liked the song their wont be a song every chapter but in some so don't be too surprised when I don't have one in a chapter but than I do the next chapter...READ AND REVIEW

Ya I got good reviews!Thank you Thank you Thank you for reviews


	3. Chapter 2: Her his first day of school

She's the Man

**Chapter 2: Her...his first day of school**

Sakura was dressed as a boy and was standing outside Lee's car getting more and more nerves.

"Are you sure I can do this"whispered Sakura swirling around towards Lee

"Yes"replied Lee. Sakura just nodded and turned back to the school

"Whats up"said a passing boy.

"Well it's over he knows"replied Sakura putting her head back in the car

"Oh no"replied Lee also putting his head in the car. So ya the two were bickering in the car and of course you couldn't under stand any of it because they were saying things at the same time.

"Go"shouted Lee pushing Sakura at of the car, "I didn't work this hard just for you to say no"

"Fine"replied Sakura

"Let me here the voice"said Lee

"Whaz Up"replied Sakura

"Now the strut"said Lee. Sakura walked her strut

"Hag a lugy"instructed Lee. Sakura did as told.

"Oh I'm so proud"said Lee giving Sakura a quick and I do mean quick hug. Sakura had all her stuff and was heading to her dorm.

When Sakura entered her dorm, she saw guys running around like crazy and she actually blended in a little but boy was she scared. Some boys where topless and some where only in towels! Sakura ran to her dorm room as fast as she could. When she was in the room she shut the door and leaned on it closing her eyes relaxing her muscles...

"Um Who are you"asked a voice. Sakura opened her eyes and saw three guys a blond haired boy, a raven haired boy, and the boy Tenten bumped into. The voice belonged to the raven haired boy

"I'm your new roommate"replied Sakura standing up and making her way to the only bed with nothing on it

"You sure this is your room because the freshman corm is across campus"replied the blond haired boy

"I'm just a little shout for my age"replied Sakura as she unpacked her things.

"So what's your name"asked the raven haired boy

"Sak-Shikamaru"replied Sakura

"I'm Naruto and that's Neji and Sasuke. Sasuke is your roommate"replied Naruto. Sakura took her shoes out and set them down on the bed and wile pulling something else out she knocked the shoes onto the floor and her tampons came out

"Dude is that what I think it is"asked Naruto pointing at the box. Sakura saw the looks the guys where give her and thought quick

"My sister must of put them in my bag as a joke"said Sakura graping the tampons and throwing the tampons in the nearest trash can

"You have sister? Is she cute"asked Naruto totally forgetting about the tampons

"Heres a picture"replied Sakura pulling out the picture of her and her brother at her last soccer game

"Wow total hottie"cooed Naruto looking up at Sakura, "Hey why do you have a picture of her"

"She and I are kinda close"replied Sakura telling the truth (her and her brother both had that picture with them at all most all times or at least with them when they travel)

"She has pink hair"said Sasuke taking the picture from Naruto

"Ya so"replied Sakura feeling a little mad after all it really wasn't her fault for having pink hair

"Well it isn't normal"replied Sasuke handing the picture back to Sakura

"Whatever...Hey when is soccer tryouts"asked Sakura looking at the guy

"Today! Why? Are you trying out?"asked Naruto

"Ya so"replied Sakura

Soccer Try Outs...

_Uh, oh oh oh,...  
Yeah, oh oh oh  
Oh,Oh,Oh,  
Come on,oh oh oh  
Tempo,oh oh oh  
A. Keys,oh oh oh  
Let's go oh oh oh  
Lemme,(oh oh oh)_

_Lemme,Lemme,Lemme   
Lemme tell you something  
Tell ya how I feel  
When he comes around  
I gettin to feelin ill  
It's a aching feelin  
Inside my chest _

"Where's the couch"wondered Sakura aloud

"He's always late...unless it's a game than he's early"replied Naruto

"Wow thats weird"said Sakura

"I know"replied Naruto

"Sorry I'm late I was..."started a silver haired fellow but there was a loud LIER before he could finish that sentence, "Well okay than lets get started"

_I tried some medication  
But don't nothin help  
So I said, Doctor doctor, tell me will I die  
And he said "count to five Alicia"   
And I'm gone be alright  
Lets go, 1, 2, 3, 4  
Adrenaline rushin in my body, All my power I just can't fight it.  
Doesn't matter how,I keep on tryin  
I can't deny I've got this heartburn   
Burnin in my soul (heartburn)  
Call the fire department (ooh ,heartburn)  
It's out of control (heartburn) ohhh  
Taste so good, I can't resist, (woahhhhhhhhhh)  
Gettin harder to digest, (woahhhhhhhhhh) _

Sakura was keeping up just fine with the boys. In fact she was doing a little better! After worm ups the couch told them to pair up with someone for a one on one game. Here's how that played out Sasuke Vs Neji-Winner Sasuke...Sakura Vs Naruto-Winner Naruto...Sasuke Vs Naruto-Winner Sasuke!

_Can't take no mo, Gotta shake it off, woahhhhh  
Now break it down, and take it to the ground with me now  
Everybody say oh.  
Ohh, uh oh oh, ohhhhhhhh  
Uh oh oh, woahhhhh  
Uh oh oh, uh uh oh ohhhhhhhh  
uh oh oh, uh oh ohhhhhh  
uh oh oh, ohhhhhhhhh  
uh oh oh, howohhhhhhhhhh  
uh oh oh  
Don't you know I got this (heartburn)  
Burnin in my soul (heartburn)  
Call the fire department (heartburn)  
It's out of control (heartburn)  
What you trynna do? (heartburn) _

"If you get this yellow jersey you are 2nd string"said the couch holding up a yellow jersey.

"Samson"a yellow jersey was thrown at some boy

"Adams"a yellow jersey was thrown at some boy

"Thomson"a yellow jersey was thrown at some boy

"Lion"a yellow jersey was thrown at some boy

"Narauno"a yellow jersey was thrown at Sakura(combined Sakura and Shikamaru's last names)

_Burin in my soul (heartburn) burnin not burin!  
Call the fire department (heartburn) uh  
It's out of control (heartburn) ohhhhhhhhuh  
Shake it, Shake it, Shake it off (go head girl)  
Shake it, Shake it, Shake it off (ohhhooohhh)  
Shake it, Shake it, Shake it off (go head girl)   
Shake it, Shake it, Shake it off (ohhhooohhh)  
go head girl  
ohhhhhohhhhhh_

"Narauno Principal want to see you"said the couch rescuing Sakura from naked guys and a shower

"Okay"replied Sakura running to the principals office

Principals Office

"Okay they know"said Sakura as she pulled the stuff that made her look flat chested when she saw the cabinet was open.

"Shikamaru's folder"said Sakura walking over to the cabinet when she found it her jaw dropped to the ground, the folder was like 3 inches thick!

"Can this be any thicker"asked Sakura as the principal walked up to the door. Sakura slammed the cabinet shut but the stuff that made her look flat chested

"Shit"whispered Sakura trying it out with no luck. The door opened and Sakura quick made it look like she was just leaning on the cabinet

"Shikamaru Narauno"said the principal.

"Hi"said Sakura still trying to pull the wrap(?Help what is it called)

"Well before we begin lets take a look at your folder"said the principal as he tried to open the cabinet.

"It's stuck"said the principal still trying to pull the cabinet open. After a few pulls from both the cabinet finally opened, Sakura graped the wrap and stuffed it back in her sweatshirt.

"Welcome to our humble school"said the principal before he started to sing the school song, "Now I just really wanted to tell you that I will keep an eye on you" and with that the principal let Sakura free. When Sakura was free she bumped into some one.

"Sorry"said Sakura as she helped the girl pick stuff up

"What in god's name going on out here...Oh interacting with the opposite sex, I see! So I'll leave you to your doing but remember save your self for your true love"said the principal when he came out of his office and than returned.

"Is he always like that"Sakura asked the girl

"That was him being rude"replied the blond haired girl

"Funny"replied Sakura, "Well I've got to get to class"

At Lunch

"Here you go"said the principal giving Sakura her an apple and a coke. Sakura sat down at the same table as Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto(the only one who actually looked happy)

"Hey fellas"said Sakura acting like a boy.

"Hey"replied all the three

"Hey Sasuke look who's sitting a little ways away"sang Naruto pointing to the girl Sakura had bumped into early.

"Ya thats Ino...Sasuke has a huge crush on her"added Naruto grinning at Sasuke

"Shut up dobe"replied Sasuke blushing!

"Your blushing...So not cool"said Sakura as boy with brown hair passed by making his way over to the same table as Ino, "Looks like you got some competition"

"Your kidding thats only Kiba"replied Sasuke(I like Kiba but I couldn't think of anyone else)

"Hey I heard that she just got dumped by some college guy"said Naruto

"Which means time for Sasuke to pounce"add Neji

"I can understand what she's going through"replied Sakura making the guys look at her funny, "I mean I just got out of a bad relationship. When you brake up you find out that every work and kiss wad fake"with that all the boys ran off

With Lee

"Hello"said Lee as he talked into the phone

"I can't do this"replied Sakura into the phone

"What"asked Lee

"I'm a total loser, I smell like you don't want to know, and I will never play on the field"replied Sakura

"I can't help you with the soccer but the popularity I can help"replied Lee

* * *

Kinda cliffy but what ever and yes Sasuke has a crush on Ino but hey if you've seen the movie then you know that wont last long and remember the songs pop up in this story they kind help transitions in the story so I'm really fallowing the movie but that movie rules and so does Naruto so I hope this story rules or at least doesn't suck...READ AND REVIEW

Thank You for the Reviews

P.S.I will be starting school soon so I may not update anytime soon because I almost failed one of my class last year and my mom didn't let me near the computer...unless it was for school, my MP3, my CD player, and NO anime of any kind until the end of the school year I really REALLY don't want to repeat that so updating will become rare starting the 16th of August...


	4. Chapter 3: Sakura the Pimp?

She's the Man

**Chapter 3: Sakura the Pimp?**

Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto where sitting in a pizza place when they saw Sakura come in.

"Make it look like we have no room"instructed Sasuke. The group did as told so when Sakura got to the table there was no room

"Hey dudes"said Sakura looking at the table but out of the corner of her eye she was looking at am incognito Lee, who had a ear peace in and was about to give some orders

"Hey Tenten you ready"asked Lee into the ear piece

"I was born ready"replied Tenten

"Than go"said Lee looking over to the pool-table area where Tenten had been waiting. When Tenten left the pool-table area the guy int the pool-table area where staring at her because with her hair was down she was even hotter

"Shikamaru! Is that you"asked Tenten walking right up to Sakura and hocking her arm with Sakura's

"Hey Tenten whats up"asked Sakura

"I've missed you"said Tenten making sure not to start laughing, "Specifically when I'm all alone...at night"that got all the boys listening into the conversation.

"Sorry I'm no longer able to be there"said Sakura also trying not to laugh at how easy it was to manipulate thees boys into thinking that she was a guy, who had a girl like Tenten at some time in her...his life. Tenten tried to kiss Sakura but Sakura put her fingers on her lips directing them away so Tenten let out a heavy sigh and walked off and all that was directed by Rock Lee

"Kay go"said Lee looking over at a door. A girl with black hair and green eyes, she was Kay.

"Shikamaru!"squealed Kay hugging Sakura.

"Whats up, Kay"replied Sakura

"Our school lost the hottest guy I've ever seen"replied Kay

"The time came to move on"replied Sakura

"It was too soon"replied Kay pretending to cry before she walked off and of course that was again was directed by Rock Lee.

"See you guys later"said Sakura as she walked off

"I think maybe we need to rethink the whole he isn't cool thing"said Neji as Temari walked walked over to the table.

"Hey foxy lady"said Naruto as she passed by

"Hell no you did not just try a pick up line on me"said Temari looking at Naruto in disgust.

"I was just pointing out th-"started Naruto but was cut off by Temari

"'You where just pointing out that'...Look girls like he don't date boys like you"replied Temari, "I'm looking for my boyfriend Shikamaru, Have you seen him" The guys gaped and pointed back over to the area where Sakura had walked off too.

"Shikamaru"screeched Temari.

"Not good, Not good"said Lee, "If she sees you than your dead"

"Get away from me Temari"said Sakura graping a menu to cover her face

"What"said Temari.

"We are throw"said Sakura ducking behind the bar.

"What"repeated Temari

"I know you are hot but there are plenty of hot girls and the truth is that you have nothing else to offer and when my eyes are closed I see that you are really ugly"said Sakura running out from behind the bar graping a stack of pizza, pushing the pizza into Temari and than running over to the both where Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto sitting. Temari screeched like a bunchy and ran out of the pizza place. All three boys jumped up and congratulated him

"Come on...sit down"instructed Sasuke making Naruto move over so Sakura could sit down with them

Next Day at school

Sakura was walking to her class and when she passed by a guy he would clap or cheer and if she passed a girl would flirt with her...It was very funny.

"Hey let me throw"shouted Naruto pushing his way to Sakura, "I have lady troubles"

"I have a lifetime of knowledge"replied Sakura as she and Naruto headed to biology

Biology

"So how long did you date that girl"asked Sasuke

"Too long"replied Sakura and right after Sakura said that her phone rang with the song Barbie girl. Sakura looked and saw it was Gaara on the phone so she quick picked up and than hung up, "Mara, chick wont stop calling me"

"Oh my god she's in our class"said Sasuke slightly blushing as Ino come into the room.

"Stop blushing it an't cool"said Sakura

"Shut up"replied Sasuke as the teacher came up and trusted a bucket into the group

"Take a slip off paper and read the name of your lab partners"said the teacher who was clearly not in a good mood. All the boys did as told.

"Hinata Hyuga"said Sasuke as Naruto looked disappointed, "damn it"

"Be nice"said Sakura

"Ya I think she's cute"said Naruto

"What's wrong with my cousin, Sasuke"demanded Neji

"Stammers too much"replied Sasuke

"Ino Yamanaka"said Sakura looking at Ino who smiled and nodded

"Dude you know her"asked Sasuke

"I talked to her for like a second"replied Sakura

"About what she nodded...I can't believe you got her...trade with me"said Sasuke

"No I said her name out loud"said Sakura graping her stuff and walking over to where Ino was already sitting

"Hi again"said Ino as Sakura sat down

"Um this whole desiccation think kind freaks me out so I'm going to let you have the rains on this one"whispered Sakura.

"Most guy would never admit that"said Ino

"Shit your right"said Sakura

"I find it very refreshing"said Ino in a flirtatious tone.

"No paper near the near the bounces burners"said some boy thrusting a peace of paper. Sakura reached for it but Ino graped before she could

"What are thees poems"asked Ino

"No they're his..my old lyrics"replied Sakura

"Looking back I clearly see, What it is that's killing me, Through the eyes of one I know, I see a vision once let go, I had it all"read Ino going into her own world as she read the rest, "Thees are really good" Ino handed the lyrics back to Sakura.

After Class

When Sakura was out of class Sasuke pulled her over to a sitting area

"Go"said Sasuke to a guy sitting in the sitting area

"Whats up"asked Sakura

"You have to get Ino to date me"replied Sasuke

"She's had what? 3 years to decide that"replied Sakura rolling her eyes

"But you have an hour every day to get her to want to date me"said Sasuke, "How about we make a deal"

"What kind of deal"asked Sakura

"You get Ino to date me and I'll make you good enough to play in the next game"said Sasuke

"You have a deal"said Sakura with every intention to keep her end of the bargain.

* * *

The deal has been made! I hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter may have like no talking and just Sasuke training Sakura and some Biology class...READ AND REVIEW

Thank you all for the reviews :)


	5. Chapter 4: Soccer and Biology

She's the Man

**Chapter 4: Soccer and Biology**

Sasuke was showing Sakura the same move again and she was still messing it up, but she kept getting up and trying again and again

_Clap ya hands everybody, Uh clap ya hands  
C'mon, keep it goin... Clap ya hands everybody, clap ya hands everybody  
Clap ya... Let's do it, you ready? C'mon! _

Sakura and Ino where now mixing chemicals when the chemicals reacted be fizzing and bubbling over. Ino laughed as Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was gesturing for her to convince Ino that she should go out with him Sakura made a movement to show not now.

_We could fight like Ike and Tina  
or give back like Bill and Camille  
be rich like Oprah N Steadman  
OR instead struggle like Flo and James Evans _

Sakura's alarm had just gone off and she woke up right away turning it off and lousing her wig, which she graped and wen to the bathroom to take a long awaited shower. Sakura thought the shower felt nice and was glad she could let her hair down and be a girl instead of a boy.

_Cuz HE! ain't no different from you  
N SHE! ain't no different from me  
So WE! got to live out our dreams  
Like the people on tv_

Sakura was practicing at like 4am and Sasuke and he was now watching her practicing, without her knowing, because her alarm woke him up, too. Sasuke was most certainly impressed by his roommate/teammate's abduction. Now he just needed him to hold up his end of the deal

We gotta stay tuned cuz there's more to see  
_Unbreakable!  
Through the technical difficulties  
Unbreakable!  
We might have to take a break  
But ya'll know we'll be back next week  
I'm say'n this love is unbreakable...(oooh yeaa, yeaa)  
Yea, clap ya hands everybody, clap ya hands everybody  
Let's do it like this C'mon _

The whole soccer team was running laps around the field and than up and down the bleachers. Sakura was in the back mostly because she was tired from early morning and late night practicing, yes she was training harder than ever to get to the 1st string before the team went against her old school.

_see we could act out like Will and Jada ( Will and Jada)  
Or like Kimora and Russell makin paper(uh yeah)  
all in the family like the jacksons (like the jacksons)  
or have enough kids to make a band like Joe and Katherine (yeah, yeah)_

Sasuke was practicing with Sakura but had to go due to the fact that he had to do homework(Sakura was smart and did it before practice), but Sakura kept practicing. The couch saw this and was very impressed by her determination.

_SHE! ain't no different from me  
N HE! ain't no different from you  
So we! got to live out our dreams  
Like the people on TV _

(This was not in the movie)Naruto and Neji(Sasuke was practicing soccer or something)where hanging around the mall and soo was Tenten and Sakura, Tenten again bumped into Neji but...

"Hey aren't you Shikamaru's sister"asked Naruto pointing at Sakura

"Ya he's my brother"replied Sakura.

"And your one of the girls that he use to date"asked Neji looking at Tenten

"Ya...I met him throw Sakura"replied Tenten

"It was weird her dating my brother"said Sakura checking her clock, "Hey Ten I've got to go"

"Okay see you later and tell Shikamaru hi for me"said Tenten as Sakura ran off

"Where is she going"asked Naruto

"Dinner with Mom and brother"replied Tenten as she herself ran off

_we gotta stay tuned cuz there's more to see  
Unbreakable!  
Through the technical difficulties  
Unbreakable!  
We might have to take a break  
But ya'll know we'll be back next week  
I'm say'n this love is unbreakable (We livin' our dreams)_

Sakura was outside studying and every ounce and a wile practicing her soccer moves, when the couch came up and gave her a 1st string uniform. She looked at her couch, who only nodded that ya she was now 1st string and was going to play against her old school.

_We livin' our dreams! we livin' our dreams,  
we livin' our dreeeeaaams (oooooooh)  
we livin' our dreams (we livin' our dreams)  
we livin' our dreams (We're livin' our dreams!)  
we're livin' our dreeeeaams (Whooaa oh! yeah yeah yeah yeah!)_

Sakura was desiccating a frog with Ino when she decided to hold up her end of the deal...

"Have you ever thought of dating Sasuke"asked Sakura looking over at Sasuke.

"No"replied Ino

"Oh come on...I see that"said Sakura

"NO"said Ino

"Why not"asked Sakura

"Okay so you're saying he's no just some jock that only wants to go out with me because he wants to be able to tale all his friend about it bu-"started Ino but was cut off by...

"But is too insecure to treat you as an equal"finished Sakura. Ino looked shocked

"Thats right"said Ino

"Tell me about it"mumbled Sakura

"You know, your the first guy who hasn't tried anything with me"said Ino

"Trust me your not my type"replied Sakura

"Really why not"asked Ino even more shocked by the fact that she wasn't someones type

"Well I'm getting more of a friend vibe off of you than a girlfriend vibe"replied Sakura, "Do my a favor and go out with Sasuke"

"I'll think about it"replied Ino

_N we gotta stay tuned cuz there's more to see  
Unbreakable!  
Through the technical difficulties (uh)  
Unbreakable!  
We might have to take a break  
But ya'll know we'll be back next week  
I'm say'n this love is unbreakable  
SING IT ONE MORE TIME NOW!  
Ya'll know we'll be breakin' up!  
But we just might be back next week (haha)  
This love is unbreakable_

"You are in"said Sakura as she entered her room

"What"asked Sasuke

"I got Ino to consider you"replied Sakura sitting on her bed

"Really...Thank you...Should I ask her out"asked Sasuke

"No you don't want to freak her out you need to have normal conversation"replied Sakura but after seeing Sasuke's face, "You don't do that very often do you"

"I'm not the best at talking to girls"replied Sasuke

"Why you're hot"said Sakura in a whispered.

"What"asked Sasuke

"We are going try something where I'm going to act like a girl and you and I are going to have a conversation"said Sakura standing up

"Do I have to"asked Sasuke

"Yes"replied Sakura, "Hi I'm Sakura and you are"

"Wow you really just sounded like a girl"said Sasuke

"I use to imitated my sister and got good at it"replied Sakura as she made Sasuke stand up, "Now ask me something"

"Like what"asked Sasuke

"Anything ask me about...um...cheese"said Sakura

"Do you like cheese"laughed Sasuke

"Yes my favorite is Gouda"replied Sakura

"I like Gouda too"laughed Sasuke

"See"said Sakura

"What"replied Sasuke

"We're flowing"replied Sakura

"We're talking about cheese"replied Sasuke

"Flow is flow"replied Sakura

Beep

"Shikamaru don't forget the carnival tomorrow you and your sister both promised to be there. So see you tomorrow"said the machine

"Your mom is a debutante"asked Sasuke

"Ya"replied Sakura

"My mom is too! I have to go too and Ino is going to be there, too. So I can lay some ground work them"replied Sasuke

"Shit"mumbled Sakura thinking of everyone who was going to be there...being her brother and her self was going to be very very hard.

_Break it down Break it down, like this...  
(Yea!)  
No thing, No money, No sin, No temptation I'm talkin' bout nothing  
No thing, No money, No sin, No temptation I'm talkin' bout nothing  
No thing, No money, No sin, No temptation I'm talkin' bout nothing  
No thing, No money, No sin, No temptation I'm talkin' bout nothing (YEEEEAAAAA!)  
Unbreakable!  
Yea yea yea! (Yea yea yea)  
Yea yea yea!  
Unbreakable!  
We just might be breakin up But ya'll know we'll be back next week,  
I'm say'n this love is unbreakable!

* * *

_

Not a whole lot of talking but still good, right? I hoped you all enjoyed it and I hope you all like the song...READ AND REVIEW

Thank You all for the nice reviews : )


	6. Chapter 5: Carnival

She's the Man

**Chapter 5: Carnival**

Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto arrived at the carnival and right away Naruto started to act like...um...well Naruto and if this was the anime they would all fall anime style or sweat drop.

"Are you both sure he's our age"asked Sakura looking at both guys

"Not any more"replied both guys

"Nether am I...I really don't like carnivals"replied Sakura

"Hey boys,"said Ino, "I'm working the kissing booth stop by"

"I love carnivals"said Sasuke as he started to tall Ino like a lost a puppy dog(OO...OC I Know)

"Sasuke where you going"asked Sakura

"Didn't you here Ino"replied Sasuke as he continued to walk in the direction of Ino. Sakura looked up and saw Temari

"Shit"said Sakura turning so she was facing Neji

"Whats up"asked Neji

"Crazy Ex"replied Sakura running off. Sakura ran right to the bathroom and changed into her girl stuff. As ran to find her mother she bumped into some girl.

"Sorry"said Sakura as she fell into a pair of strong arms,

"I'm sorry"said Sakura looking up at, to her shock, Sasuke

"It's okay...do you know a Shikamaru"asked Sasuke

"Ya he's my brother"replied Sakura standing up blushing slightly

"He's my roommate"replied Sasuke

"Well that's cool...I have to go"said Sakura running off to find her mother and she did in on of the booths

"Oh look at you! You look like a lady...What a miracle"chirped her mother

"It sure is"mumbled Sakura, "Have fun"

"Freeze...You have the next shift at the kissing both and your brother is late for the cotton candy train"said her mother.

"I'll go look for him"said Sakura running off...

"Sakura"said Gaara as Sakura ran by him. She tried to continued but Gaara graped her arm

"Let go Gaara"demanded Sakura

"Not before we talk"replied Gaara

"What talking"shouted Sakura

"No one breaks up over a stupid soccer issue"replied Gaara, "Can't you be a girl for like 5 second"

"1)It's not a stupid soccer issue and 2)You're a jerk"replied Sakura counting to 5 on her hands, "Oh look at that"

**SLAP**

Yes Sakura slapped Gaara and ran over to a spinning ride

"One please"asked Sakura giving a man a ticket. Sakura got on and changed as best she could...I mean she hated thees rides she always got sick in them. When the ride stopped she was again her brother minus a side burn. She looked around and found it on the poor little girl next to her. Sakura took it off her.

"Stay in school or you'll be in my position"said Sakura getting off the ride and heading over to the cotton candy train. Wile heading over their she saw her mother trying to show off her strength(if you own the movie watch the deleted sense you'll find this)

"Oh Shikamaru you're here"said her mother trying to pick up the mallet but having a really hard time with it.

"Ya"replied Sakura as she headed towards the cotton candy train

"Have fun"said her mother picking the mallet up but dropping it almost instantly. Sakura was almost at the cotton candy train when Temari saw him.

"Shikamaru"streaked Temari. Sakura ran the other way.

"Temari is right behind me"said Sakura as she passed Lee and Tenten

"We are on it"replied Tenten. Sakura ran over to the moon bounce and got in to change.

"No one under the age of 9 is aloud on that moon bounce"said Lee as Temari tried to go over to the moon bounce

"But i just saw my boyfriend get on it"replied Temari

"I believe it is **ex**-boyfriend"replied Tenten

"No he is just going throw something"growled Temari

"Whatever, you aren't getting on that moon bounce"replied Lee. Temari walked off and than turned around real quick but they didn't move

"What's that"asked Temari pointing off some where and lee started to look

"Don't look Lee"said Tenten and Lee did as told. Temari streaked and ran off. Lee and Tenten walked over to the moon bounce as Sakura was getting out.

"Having fun"asked Lee

"Lodes"replied Sakura running off to the kissing booth. Sasuke was next in line at the kissing booth

"What do you think it's going to be like?"asked Sasuke looking over at his friends

"Great I men she's kissed what like 100 guys"replied Naruto

"Sasuke is finally going to for fill his destiny of finally kissing Ino"said Neji

"Life must be good, must be great"added Naruto as Sakura come up behind Ino

"Hi I'm your relief"said Sakura taping Ino in the shoulder

"And yet"said Naruto

"Thank god"replied Ino

"What did you say about for filling my destiny"asked Sasuke looking at Neji

"The guy chewing gum...It's not gum"said Ino running off

"Damn it"said Sasuke as Ino left, "She's leaving and you're here"

"What's wrong with me"demanded Sakura sizing up to Sasuke

"Nothing but she is..."said Sasuke staring at Ino, "But you are too"

"Thanks...I think"replied Sakura

"Stop flirting with her and just kiss her...you're paying for it"said some kid

"He's right"said Sakura sitting down where she was suppose to

"Um ya so I should probably kiss you now"replied Sasuke sitting where he was suppose to. Sakura leaned forward and so did Sasuke. When their lips finally touched, Sakura took a second to think but was enticed by Sasuke's kiss and couldn't think striate at all. When Sasuke pulled away saying that was one ticket worth she replied that he got more and they continued to kiss.

"Hey the hotel is a cross the street"said the same kid but the two still where kissing.

"Sakura whats this"demanded Gaara pulling Sakura away from Sasuke, both looking upset at the fact they weren't able to continue the kiss.

"Hey buddy end of the line"same little kid

"Sorry duffs but quit making out with my girlfriend"said Gaara looking at Sasuke

"Ex-girlfriend"replied Sakura getting a little peeved

"Hey this is all for charity so back off"said Sasuke.

"No not until you're dead"replied Sasuke about ready to kill Sasuke

"Back off Gaara"said Sakura

"We'll finish this out on the field"said Sasuke smirking that famous smirk of his. Gaara was turning around but he mumbled something and twirled around punching Sasuke right in the jaw. Sasuke retaliated by punching him back and the fight began

"Stop it"shouted Sakura trying to pry Gaara off of Sasuke, "This isn't the time or place" That didn't stop them nor did the fact that wile trying to pry Gaara off Sasuke, Gaara punched Sakura! So now Sakura was crying and the guy that was trying to win her back was ignoring her but the guy she was just kissing was trying to end the fight to comfort her but no Gaara wasn't going to stop until one was dead.

"I hate you"screamed Sakura and saying that actually stopped the fight!

"What" asked both boys looking at her as with everyone else that had been watching them fight

"I hate you...both"repeated Sakura tears still streaming down her face

"Why"asked both boys

"You punched me and than ignored me"said Sakura looking at Gaara, who acted like 'What did I do' and than left because he didn't want to get yelled at more than he had to

"And you are no better than him"add Sakura looking at Sasuke.

"I tried to help you but he wanted to continue the fight"said Sasuke trying to defend himself

"And you did too"replied Sakura shutting up Sasuke very well. Sakura and Sasuke stood there neither moving or saying anything. After another minute or two Sasuke started to laugh.

"What's so funny"said Sakura

"I've never been yelled by anyone beside my parents and couch"replied Sasuke

"Couch?"asked Sakura, knowing what he was talking about

"I play soccer"replied Sasuke

"I do too"replied Sakura

"Runs in the family"asked Sasuke

"Maybe"replied Sakura running off when she saw Tenten waving at her.

I hope that wasn't to OC of anyone but if it was sorry...READ AND REVIEW

Thank You all for the reviews


	7. Chapter 6: Ino or Sakura, Sasuke

She's the Man

**Chapter 6: Ino or Sakura, Sasuke**

Sakura was about to head into her room but stopped. She didn't want to see Sasuke not after what had happened at the carnival. I mean would you if you kissed a guy and than he got in fight over you and the fight lead to you yelling at him, I wouldn't. Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door and went in. Sasuke was laying on his bed.

_Ha ha ha  
Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
And pump it (louder) 4x  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo_

"Hey"said Sakura getting Sasuke's attention

"Hey Shikamaru"said Sasuke, clearly in a bad mood, looking at her

"Why are you in a bad mood"asked Sakura

"If I tell you, you can't get mad"replied Sasuke

"I wont"replied Sakura

"Okay than I got in fight with your sisters ex and wile trying to pry him off me she got punched"said Sasuke looking over at Sakura, "and she yelled at me"

"Why where you fighting Gaara and who punched her"asked Sakura even though she already knew the answers

_Right  
Nggas wanna hate on us (who)  
Nggas be envious (who)  
And I know why they hatin' on us (why)  
Cause our style's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon)  
Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)  
We rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the sht_

"Gaara caught us making out in the Kissing booth and Gaara was the one"replied Sasuke

"Making out"replied Sakura she really hadn't thought they where making out but more like passionately kissing(wait are they the same?)

"Ya...I hope that was okay"replied Sasuke, still on his bed

"Sure, I mean if you like her than go head and kiss her"replied Sakura

"I like her but what about Ino?"asked Sasuke

"Matters of the hart are your own business"replied Sakura even though she wanted to tell him to choose her

"No advise at all"asked Sasuke looking at Sakura. Sakura didn't answer but instead she IM-ed Tenten with her cellphone.

_F-R-E-S-H (fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we rappin' it  
So, turn it up (turn it up) 3x  
C'mon baby, just  
Pump it (louder) 6x  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right_

"What are you doing"asked Sasuke

"IM-ing my sister"lied Sakura

"Ask her about me"asked Sasuke sitting up

"Why"asked Sakura

"I want to know if she still hates me"replied Sasuke. Sakura typed something to Tenten that she knew Tenten would say yes to and then showed Sasuke

_(Yo, check this out right here)  
Dude wanna hate on us (dude)  
Dude need'a ease on up (dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut (down)  
Chicks say, she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town (ha)  
She like man on drunk (fool)  
She wanna hit n' run (errr)  
Yeah, that's the speed  
That's what we do  
That's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K -E -Y-E-D-P to the E, then the A to the S_

"Yes to what"demanded Sasuke

"If she likes you"replied Sakura saying bye to Tenten.

"So she likes me but Ino may"said Sasuke

_When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl  
Cause we gonna  
Turn it up (turn it up) 3x  
C'mon baby, just  
Pump it (louder) 6x  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right_

"It's up to you who you try and get"replied Sakura, praying that he choose her over Ino.

"Both beautiful and appear kind"replied Sasuke to himself, "This going to be hard" Sakura wanted to tell him that he kissed the girl he was meant for so go with her but than again that would be a little mean to Ino and Ino was nice

_Damn (damn) 5x  
Wow  
Apl. de ap. from Philippines  
Live and direct, rocking this scene  
Breaking on down for the B-boys  
And B-girls waiting, doin' their thing  
Pump it, louder come on  
Don't stop, and keep it goin'  
Do it, lets get it on  
Move it!  
Come on, baby, do it  
La-da-di-dup-dup die dy  
On the stereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind  
(Blow my mind, baby)  
To let it go, let it go_

"Think of which you would rather spend the rest of your life with"said Sakura imaging her and Sasuke happily married, it was nice to her.

"Why"replied Sasuke interrupting the nice daydream Sakura was having

"The point of dating is to find your someday wife"replied Sakura

"I guess but I can see me married with both"replied Sasuke

"Happily"asked Sakura. Sasuke didn't answer her he wasn't sure if he would be really happy with ether.

"I don't know"replied Sasuke

"You will"said Sakura disappointed he didn't say her but glad he didn't say Ino

"How"asked Sasuke

_Here we go  
La-da-di-dup-dup die dy (c'mon, we're there)  
On the radio  
The system is gonna feel so fine  
Pump it (louder) 6x  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right_

"Who do you haver a better conversation with Ino or Sakura"asked Sakura looking over at Sasuke

"I've never really had a conversation with Ino"replied Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke

"Than you are screwed"coldly said Sakura laying down and dozing off.

----

Soz it took to long to write but I hope you did enjoy it! I know it was short, too...READ AND REVIEW  
Thank you all for the reviews :)


	8. Chapter 7: The Games She Plays

She's the Man

**Chapter 7: The Games She Plays**

Sasuke was working out in the gym, topless, with Sakura watching him until he stopped...

"I think I would like to go out with your sister"said Sasuke. Sakura immediately sat up

"Really"asked Sakura

"Ya do you have her number"asked Sasuke

"Ya here...555-6158"(That is a made up number so don't call it thinking Sakura will pick up)said Sakura looking at her, turned off, phone

"Thanks "replied Sasuke pulling his own phone out

I can't imagine how hard it must be, to be you  
Adopting all your history, it's hard being me too  
Are your secrets where you left them  
Cause now your ghosts are mine as well  
I think it's time I met them and I think it's time you tell

And you should have told me when you met me  
All these things I should know  
I should have asked, we should have talked  
About this so long ago

Ino was on the runner watching Sasuke but mostly Sakura(who she thinks is Shikamaru)

"Isn't he hot"asked Ino

"Who Sasuke? 'Cause he is fine"replied a red haired girl

"No Rin, Shikamaru"replied Ino looking at her friend

"I guess but he's a little weird"replied Rin

"He's not weird, just misunderstood"replied Ino, "But he said I wasn't his type"

"What! You're everyones type"replied a shocked Rin

"But not his"replied Ino

"Well do you want to know what us mare humans would do"asked Rin

"What"demanded Ino

"Make him jealous"replied Rin

It's not fair, it's not fair  
And don't leave me here  
How's this happening to me  
It feels so lonely here

We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know  
We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know

Sasuke was about to call Sakura when Ino comes up to him

"Hi Sasuke"said Ino in a flirtatious tone

"H-hi"stuttered Sasuke(OCness) making Sakura cringe

"So what do you bench?"asked Ino

"240"replied Sasuke

"Thats half what I weigh!"replied Ino. Now Sakura had had enough of this!

"Hey Sasuke, weren't you going to call someone"asked Sakura

"What, No"replied Sasuke not taking his eyes off Ino

"Maybe we can hang out some time"said Ino walking off. Sasuke did a little happy dance

Now we share the closet, now you've let me come inside  
And now you're finally undressing, and I feel like I might die  
The damage is infectious, the confession is too late  
And how can I accept this  
How is this happening to me  
It's not fair, it's not fair  
help me come up for air  
How's this happening to me  
It feels so lonely here

Sakura looked pissed

"What happened to Sakura"demanded Sakura

"She's your sister and you did it"replied Sasuke

"But you...Ah"replied Sakura leaving the room

We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know  
We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know  
You never know  
You never know  
All of your secrets  
All your lies, all of it

Sakura ran up to Ino after what had just happened

"What was that"demanded Sakura

"I took your advise and asked Sasuke on a date"replied Ino doing a happy dance, in her head

"But i thought you weren't interested"replied Sakura through her teeth

"But he is so hot"replied Ino

"He is not a peace of meat, Ino, he is a guy with feelings"replied Sakura

"And I'm a Woman with feelings"replied Ino, "But if you don't believe me come and see for your self"

We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never knowI'm completely paralyzed)  
We are in a mess, a danger zone(I've crashed a thousand times)  
What will happen next, you never know(It's the last haunt)  
We are in a mess, a danger zone(What did I do to deserve this?)  
What will happen next, you never know(I don't know what's gonna happen)  
We are in a mess, a danger zone(How could you do this?)  
What will happen next, you never know(How could this be happening to me?)

(the fallowing moment was changed so the movie and this story don't match as much as they did)

Sakura entered with Tenten, who was being paid by both Sakura and Lee(Sakura is her brother at the moment) and was disguised to look less like Tenten and more like someone who wasn't Tenten.

Both girls made their way over to the table

"Hey guys"said Sakura walking up to the table

"Hey Shikamaru and..."asked Ino

"Kana"replied Tenten

"Nice to meet you"replied-okay so more like growled-Ino

"Well sit"said Sasuke and Ino

"Okay"said Sakura as she slid in after Ino

"So I was just telling Sasuke how great it is to find a real man"said Ino

"No you weren't"said Sasuke

"I was about to"replied Ino, "don't you think Kana"

"You don't know the half of it"whispered Tenten

"What"asked Ino

"Ya"said Tenten as Ino started to kiss Sasuke's ear, which started a make-out section with out them actuality kissing each others lips. Sakura watched in disgust at the two

"I've got to go"said Sakura standing up and leaving. Ino fallowed by leaving Sasuke right when he was about to give Ino a kiss on the lips

"So this as been fun but I have to go"said Ino leaving

"Bye"said Tenten as she ran to catch up to Sakura

"Check"called Sasuke

----

Okay so if you have ever seen the movie then you know whats next...READ AND REVIEW

Thanks for all your nice reviews


	9. Chapter 8: When Debutantes Disagree

She's the Man

**Chapter 8: When Debutantes Disagree**

"Good day ladies...are we all ready for a grace, ladylike, full entry into society"asked Sasuke's Mom(whats her name?)when Sakura pushed the door open...with a bang,

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Narauno"said a long black haired lady, called Miss Loveless, as Sakura sat in her seat.

"Sorry"whispered Sakura, it really wasn't her fault for being late! Sasuke kept wanting to know why she had left him alone at the date. Soon dinner started and Sakura was eating like a pig(A.KA. She's been with boy a little too long...ether that or she's been with my cousins XD)and was glaring at Ino, who was eating like a lady, which doesn't make sense to me because Sakura is a lady too so eating like a lady differentiations based on the person, not how the some person other thinks(Okay I rant time to time in thees stories because A they don't make sense or B a person is doing something that earns a rant or C I just want to rant XD). After a minute or two Ino stood up to go to the bath room and Sakura fallowed. When Sakura was in the bathroom she continually glared daggers a Ino, but stopped and deiced to play nice for a bit...

"Hey"said Sakura pretending to apply lip gloss

"Hey"replied Ino looking over at Sakura, "Hey!"

"Hum"replied Sakura looking over at Ino

"You saved me at the kissing both that on time"replied Ino smiling

"Yea"replied Sakura

"Small world ha"sang Ino

"Ya...Hey you went out with the Sasuke Uchiha guy, right"asked Sakura

"Ya, once"replied Ino

"Have you kissed him"asked Sakura

"No"replied Ino

"Well you may want to wait as long as you can, because um he doesn't like to talk about it but he um as this slavagary(How do you spell that?) glans disorder...ya...I felt like is was drowning"replied Sakura

"Really"asked Ino

"Yea, but every happiness to you both"replied Sakura with a fake smile

"Oh no...I don't like Sasuke...I'm using to make his roommate, Shikamaru, jealous"replied Ino

"Oh boy"said Sakura realizing what was going on

"I know, and I fell really bad, but I really like Shikamaru. He's handsome, but the punish handsome you see in most guys, and he's sweet, funny, and smart"replied Ino, making Sakura smile at the compliments she was getting.

"Well can I give you some advise"asked Sakura, as Ino nodded, "You have gotta stop, because you are weaving a really tangled web"

"Big web"repeated Ino

"So just let the chips fall ware they may"relied Sakura

"You are so right"replied Ino

"Yea"

"Next time I see Shikamaru, I'm going to march right up to him and give him such a passionate kiss that the people that he hates fells the passion"replied Ino

"Wait what"asked Sakura

**Flushing sound**

**BAM**

Both girls whirled around to see Temari standing in one of the stalls

"On no"said Sakura

"Hi Sakura and Hello to you...you...little...home wrecker"shouted Temari

"Excuse me, but who are you"asked Ino

"I'm Shikamaru's girlfriend"replied Temari

"Ex-girlfriend"clarified Sakura

"Why dose everyone keep saying that"shouted Temari

"No I heard he broke up with you, ya it was just on big brake up"replied Ino smirking

"Ah"shouted Temari as she tried to punch Ino, who moved out of the way, so started the fight(Okay I hate fights but I'll do my best in writing this part of the chapter).Ino then pushed Temari, who pushed back, this caused Ino to fall into a stall. When Ino pushed herself out of the stall and into Temari's arm.

"Are you crazy"asked Sakura knelling down to help Ino, but Temari pulled Sakura up and pushed her into the love seat couch, "You are messing with the wrong man" Sakura then took off her shoe and through it at Temari's back and then Ino kicked Temari. Sakura then jumped on Temari's back pulling her back. Now the girl's made a lot of noise and of course Miss Loveless went to check this all out...

"Lady's"boomed Miss Loveless causing the girls to freeze right ware they stood, "When debutantes disagree they show it with their eyes not their fists. Miss Narauno why is it that I always find you in the middle of a fight?"

"Really bad timing"asked Sakura

----

Okay so it took forever to write but it was short. I really do hate fighting and I had do some research on how a cat fight would play out...READ AND REAVIEW

Thanks for all your nice reviews


	10. Chapter 9: Rut Row or Tangled Web

She's the Man

**Chapter 9: Rut Row or Tangled Web**

Sasuke was getting off a motorcycle, when he saw Ino going for her nightly jog and a cab pulling up and letting out some guy, which Ino also noticed

"Just go up a kiss him"whispered Ino to herself as she went towards the man getting out of the cab. Ino ran up to the guy and kissed him!

"i want you to know that I'm ready, ready to free fall into the unknown"said Ino into the guy's ear, "I'll see you tomorrow at the game"Ino then ran off

"I think I'll like this school"said the guy turning towards the cab driver, showing he was...drum roll please...Shikamaru(Rut Row).

Okay now back to Sasuke, who had thrown his bike helmet at the railing of the parking area, which hovered over the place ware Ino had just kissed Shikamaru, well he was back in his room fuming over home work, when Sakura walked in and sat on a char near him.

"Whats up"asked Sakura, Sasuke said nothing(Shocking)

"Are you okay"asked Sakura, still nothing

"Sasuke, whats wrong"asked Sakura

"You know it's funny, when you think you know someone and then they turn around and stab you in the back"replied Sasuke dryly and coldly

"What are you taking about"asked Sakura, more confused then ever

"You know what I'm talking about"growled Sasuke, getting angry

"No I don't"replied Sakura

"I saw you kissing her"shouted Sasuke(OC in know)

"Kissing who"Sakura shouted back

"Ino"shouted Sasuke standing up

"What"asked Sakura looking at Sasuke

"After you got out of the cab"shouted Sasuke walking towards Sakura causing her to get up and walk back ward

"What are you talking about"asked Sakura backing into a wall

"You used me, for soccer"shouted Sasuke corning Sakura near the wall

"No...Ino's the one who used you"replied Sakura as Sasuke pined Sakura to the wall

"What"asked Sasuke

"She only acted to like you so she could get to you, but Sakura is crazy about you, you're all she can think about"replied Sakura hoping to make him comer, didn't work

"Yea, I bet thats your and your sister's whole plain, to make me stop thinking of Ino"replied Sasuke opening the door, pushing Sakura out of the room, and then slamming it so loud that the whole school must of heard it. Sakura got up and ran out of the building, crying thinking that she should of told Sasuke who she was. Sakura sat on a bench and let the tears flow, but soon stopped

"S-Shikamaru"asked Hinata walking over to where Sakura sat

"Hi Hinata"replied Sakura

"W-w-whats w-w-wrong"asked Hinata

"I got thrown from my room"replied Sakura

"T-t-that m-m-must s-s-stink"replied Hinata

"I have no where to stay"add Sakura

"W-w-will I-I-I've n-n-never h-h-had a r-r-roommate"replied Hinata, clearly offering her room to Sakura(She's being nice)

Back to Sasuke

Sasuke was asleep when Shikamaru came into the room

"Sakura had everything set up"whispered Shikamaru when he saw Sasuke sleeping, "How troublesome, I'll have to thank her"(sigh same old Shikamaru)

----

Short but hopefully good...If you've seen the movie then you the next chapter will be game day and that I'm almost done , just about 3 or 4 more chapter left and I hope that you all are enjoying it...READ AND REVIEW

Thanks for the 101 Reviews!


	11. Chapter 10: Game Day

She's the Man

**Chapter 10: Game Day**

The alarm went off in Sasuke and Shikamaru's room, but only Sasuke got up, who glared at Shikamaru's sleeping form and then shock his head

_Don't put another thing on my plate  
My brain is so full of your face  
I ate I counted the hours  
Since the minute that I drove by you_

Naruto and Neji burst into Sasuke's and Shikamaru's room to see Shikamaru still sleeping

"Dude wake up"shouted Naruto throwing a soccer ball at Shikamaru, "We've got a game"

"Yea"added Neji as he and Naruto left the room, leaving a just a woken Shikamaru to ponder over what had just been said

"That must be what that girl meant"

_And I got a scar where you saw me  
Don't think I'll see you around _

"Hey Shikamaru your up"shouted Naruto at Shikamaru when he saw him

"I'll do you"sang a girl running over to him and pulling him over to where the painting was being down

"Um okay"replied Shikamaru looking around

So won't you come back Sunday (come back Sunday)  
_Every day's a Monday  
Now that you're gone  
Come back Sunday (come back Sunday)  
Before I got a minute  
The minute was gone  
Think you kinda dug me  
crowd surfers up above me  
Trying to get to you cuz I let you go_

Sakura woke up to see Hinata looking at her

"What are you doing"asked Sakura

"Y-you h-have p-pink h-hair"replied Hinata

"My wig"said Sakura seeing it had fallen off her head, "Do you want to know a secret Hinata"Hinata just nodded

"Okay at my old school they cut the girls soccer team and my brother wanted and did head to London, so I've been pretending to be him"explained Sakura to Hinata, "and the game starts in ten minutes"

_I like to think I'm a pretty slick guy  
But something in the sunlight between your thighs  
Turned me into mush with a certified crush on you_

"Where is Narauno"asked the couch

"He's still getting painted"replied Neji looking up at the couch

"Well he better hurry"replied the couch just as Shikamaru walks past the doors to the locker room, "Narauno"

"What"asked Shikamaru coming into the locker room

"Change and get ready for the game"instructed the couch

"Why"asked Shikamaru

"Why!?! You're kidding right"replied the couch

"Sure"replied Shikamaru not wanting this weirdo couch to talk to him anymore

_And oh, what a fool I must be  
So far away of my world_

"We're here at the biggest school rivalry known in this district"(Just like PV Spartans and the Bettendorf Bulldogs...Go PV)announced the announcer dude. The crowd was cheering at the to top of their lung for what ever school they went to. Lee and Tenten sat over on Tokushima Academy side of the bleachers(Sakura and Shikamaru's old school), though they wanted to sit over on the Hyōgo Academy. When the teams came out every one cheered even more. Hyōgo Academy came out all serious where as Tokushima Academy came out like "party time"

_So Won't you came back Sunday (come back Sunday)  
Everyday s's a Monday now that you're gone  
Come back Sunday (come back Sunday)  
Before I got a minute  
The minute was gone  
Think you might a liked me  
But other guy up above me  
Trying to get to you cuz I let tou go_

Sakura went running into the locker room to see that her Uniform was gone

"Where is it"wondered Sakura out loud looking throw her stuff, but when she couldn't find it she headed to the field, when she got there she saw her brother, in her uniform!

"What is he doing here"wondered Sakura watching her brother making a fool of him self on the feild

_And it's never been so weird  
To be at the bottom looking up  
And I went into this movie of blood and guts  
Thinking I was the shit, I was all grown up  
And I wonder (i wonder), if you wonder (if you wonder), what we could be _

The other team just tripped Shikamaru, who was having no fun...at all I mean this was his sisters thing...

_And I got a scar where you saw me,  
Don't think I'll see you around_

Sakura felt sick watching her brother. She scanned the crowd and saw her friends and her parents, sitting together.

"Shit"whispered Sakura looking at her parents to her brother

_So won't you come back Sunday (come back Sunday)  
Every day's a Monday  
Now that you're gone  
Come back Sunday (come back Sunday)  
Before I got a minute  
The minute was gone  
Think you kinda dug me  
crowd surfers up above me  
Trying to get to you cuz I let you go_

The other team stole the ball from Shikamaru when the principal stopped the ball

"Can we get a time out"asked the principal

"You mean stop the clock"asked the referrer

"Yea"said the principal and of course this drew a lot of attention

"Whats going one we're in the middle of a game"shouted the couch

"Yes but I have something to say"replied the principal, he then put a bellow horn to his lips "Everyone, everyone, please listen...Friends and family of Shikamaru Narauno, I am sad to announce that Shikamaru is a...girl"Everyone started to laugh wile Shikamaru took the bellow horn away from the principal

"Everyone I'm not a girl"replied Shikamaru

"Yes yes you are, In fact he is is own sister Sakura and after extreme crazy annalist, well know why she did this"replied the principal

"No I'm am a guy"replied Shikamaru

"Oh really"asked the principal, "Then prove it"

"Okay"replied Shikamaru, who was getting tired of all this. To prove he was a guy he pulled down his pants, underwear and all

_So won't you come back Sunday (come back Sunday)  
Why you gotta run away?  
Every day's a Monday  
Now that you're gone  
Come back Sunday (come back Sunday)  
Why you have to get away?_

Shikamaru pulled his pants back up smirking

"Now that we've proved that this boy is a boy, can we get back to the game"asked the couch

"Yes that was a skit we made and..."said the pricnipal walking off the ground and over to the side lines with his head down in shame

_Before I got a minute  
The minute was gone  
Think you might a liked me  
But other guy up above me  
Trying to get to you cuz I let to you go_

----

They have been sorta found out by the weird principal!?! I hoped you all enjoyed it...READ AND REVIEW...the song is #1 Summer Jam by Butch Walker

Thanks for all the reviews...I still can't believe so many people like my writing and how may reviews I've gotten


	12. Chapter 11: Now thats Sakura

She's the Man

**Chapter 11: Now thats Sakura**

okay so after the who Shikamaru's a girl thing Shikamaru was happily benched and at half time he was pulled under the old watch tower by his sister who looked like him

"What are you doing"asked Shikamaru looking at his sister

"I've been pretending to be you and I can't explain why right now"replied Sakura, "Why are you playing my game"

"This amazing girl kissed me last night. She's right there"replied Shikamaru pointing over at Ino

"That was the kiss Sasuke saw"said Sakura feeling better that it wasn't her who Sasuke was mad at, but at the same time a little made at her brother for causing her grief

"Um sis...are those side burns real"asked Shikamaru

"Yea I'm growing side burns, Of course not"replied Sakura, "Now give me the uniform"

So they changed into each others clothes and when the rest of the team came out Sakura joined them, she headed strait to the Couch

"Couch, I want to play"said Sakura

"You call that playing"asked the Couch

"I wasn't ready but now I am, so give me a 2nd chance"begged Sakura

"Fine"said the Couch.

"Now that's Sakura"said Tenten when Sakura kicked the ball to Neji, when he was a bit three yard away. As the game continued Sasuke got the ball and kicked it in to the other goal, scoring on Gaara, but when he got the ball again and had to pass it to Sakura, he wouldn't and he let the ball be stolen by the other team and they scored.

"Would you let then score when Shikamaru when he's open"asked Neji. When Neji ran off Sakura came up to Sakura

"Sasuke you don't have to like me but we're team mates so you have to pass me the ball"shouted Sakura, now the game is still in progress so Gaara walked over to them

"is our game interrupting something"asked Gaara

"Just go back to the net"instructed Sasuke slightly pushing Gaara and of course Gaara had to push back hared and this started a fight. Everyone was fighting, even the mascots! Hyōgo Academy's Couch came storming over.

"Brake it up"shouted the Couch as he pulled Sasuke and Gaara off of each other, "This isn't a boxing arena so if you want to box go and do it someone else"

Everyone headed back to the side line

"Sasuke, There is nothing going on between me and Ino"said Sakura, still trying to get Sasuke to not be mad

"Shikamaru is everything all right"asked Ino coming up to Sakura

"Now try and say nothing is going on between you too"said Sasuke walking by

"Nothing is going on"replied Sakura

"But what about last night"asked Ino

"I can't do this"said Sakura, clearly frustrated

"Can't do what"asked Ino, as Sasuke looked at Sakura

"Sasuke, I love you"said Sakura looking at Sakura

----

Okay it was short and I left you on a cliffy but you all know, weather you've seen the movie or not, that Sakura is going to share her secret with everyone next chapter...

Thanks for all your nice reviews


	13. Chapter 12: The Truth Comes Out

She's the Man

**Chapter 12: The Truth Comes Out**

"What"asked Sasuke looking freaked out

"I said I love you"said Sakura

"Okay thats a little weird"said Naruto

"No its not...I'm Sakura"said Sakura

"No your not, I mean I kissed Sakura"said Sasuke

"You kissed me"said Sakura

"What...no"said Sasuke

"You see the girls team at Tokushima Academy was cut and the boys wouldn't let us play so I pretended to be my brother wile he ran off to London"said Sakura taking off her sideburns and eyebrow things. Sakura then took the wig off showing she had pink hair

"Just because you where a wig doesn't make you a girl"said Sasuke, bringing up a good point

"Okay"said Sakura pulling her shirt and bra up to show she was a girl

"Is this heaven"asked Naruto drolling over Sakura but quickly stopped when Sasuke gave him a death glare that would of scared Sesshomaru-sama(sorry about the suffix but may friend has threaten to kill me if I don't use it)

"Proof enough"asked Sakura. All the boys nodded

"Okay"said Sakura putting her shirt and bra down

"But wheres your brother"asked Ino

"Here"said Shikamaru coming over to the group, "Hi"

"Hi"said Ino slightly blushing

"So can I play"asked Sakura looking at Sasuke

"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them and I think the only way we can win is if you play"said Sasuke smirking at Sakura, who smiled at back, they where clearly having moment, until...

"Wait a minute, wait a minute"said Orochimaru, "There are no girls in this league, check the rule book"Orochimaru held up the rule book, which was tore up by Kakashi(He's the couch of Tokushima Academy's team if you didn't figure it out in Chapter 2: Her...his first day of school)

"We don't discriminate against gender"replied Kakashi, "So she plays" Sakura smiled

"This will be fun"snickered Gaara

"It really will be"replied Sakura and so the game began. Now that Sasuke know the truth he was now willing to actually pass the ball to her, as the game continued the other team trip Sakura, knocking her down

"Fowl, free score"(is that right?)yelled the referee. So Sakura got ready to score on Gaara

"You wont make it"chanted Gaara, "Are you going to hit it here? Am I in your head"Gaara then started to jump around like an idiot, "I love you"

Sakura kicked the ball but Gaara hit it back out which Sasuke hit to Sakura who then kicked back to the goal scoring the winning goal. Sakura jumped around shouting yea, with Naruto ans everyone else(okay so not Neji or Sasuke but everyone else), wile Gaara started to cry(O.O)

"Shikamaru there is someone I would like you to meet"said Sakura pulling her brother over to Ino, "This is Ino and Ino, this is Shikamaru"

"Hello"said both as they took each others hand and then walked off

"Sakura that was a great game"sang Tenten practically jumping on Sakura's back

"Thanks"said Sakura

"Well I have it all on camera"said Lee showing Sakura the camera

"Hey Tenten, I think Neji is checking you out"said Sakura pointing over to Neji, who was looking at Tenten

"Then I'm going to go talk to him"said Tenten who jogged over to Neji to do some flirting

"Any words for the camera after making the game winning goal"asked Lee

"Mom, Dad"asked Sakura looking over to her parents

"We where told to come to the game and I didn't know that you like soccer was so much"said Sakura's Mother has Shikamaru joined the group

"I told you it was important to me"said Sakura

"Now if you where here then where wore you"asked Sakura and Shikamaru's dad

"In London playing my music"replied Shikamaru

"What!"demanded both parents, who then started to say like a million things all at ounce

"It was important to me"said Shikamaru but I don't think they heard him

"Hey"shouted Sakura, making everyone shut up, "Why don't we talk this all over at dinner, as a family"

"I think I can make that possible"said her mother turning towards Sakura and Shikamaru's dad, "don't you think"

"Yea let me give you my cell phone number"said the dad, so the parents ran off flirting, causing both Shikamaru and Sakura to laugh. Shikamaru ran off, back to Ino and Sakura turned around to watch Naruto talk to Hinata

"Hinata"asked Naruto

"Y-yes"asked Hinata

"I have something to say and I'm not afraid to say it"said Naruto

"W-what is it"asked Hinata

"I love you"said Naruto pulling Hinata into a kiss and boy did she look shocked. Sakura looked over at Sasuke who looked away in sorrow when he saw Sakura looked over at him

----

Okay the soccer seen was...nothing, but I like soccer I just don't know it well(sigh). Soz but now Sakura has to try and win Sasuke back...READ AND REVIEW

Thanks for all the nice reviews

n.n


	14. Chapter 13: Redemption at the the Ball

She's the Man

**Chapter 13: Redemption at the the Debutante Ball**

A week after to game

"Shikamaru"said Sakura running up to her brother

"What"asked Shikamaru

"Would it be to troublesome to ask you to give this to Sasuke"asked Sakura holding up a package, for her brother to see

"What is it"asked Shikamaru

"A gift to say I'm sorry"replied Sakura looking at the package

"It would be but I'll do it"said Shikamaru(OC-ish but a good brother thing)

"Thanks"said Sakura showing a sad smile.

Shikamaru arrived at his dorm he hesitated to open the door, but finally did...

"Hey...ah...roommie"said Shikamaru, "This is for you" Shikamaru put the package on Sasuke's bed and then left, for his first real date with Ino. Sasuke got up and opened the package. Inside was a invitation to the debutante ball and a weal of Gouda. Sasuke let a laugh out, she remembered.

A hour before the debutante ball

"He may still show up"said Ino as Sakura did her make up

"You didn't see him"said Sakura

"He's an idiot if he doesn't show up"said Ino

"I have to perfect dress for you"sang Sakura's mother

"Thanks but I have no..."

"A woman doesn't need a man to look beautiful"said Sakura's mother cutting her off

"Thanks"said Sakura as her mother went to put it away

"But it never hurts"said Lee coming up behind Sakura, "I'll escort you Sakura"

"thank...I need some fresh air"said Sakura walking out to the swampy lake. She stood there looking out at the lake, until she herd a noise

"I'm glad you came"said Sakura when she saw a shadow figure, "Say something"

"I have to turn the sprinklers on"said the maintenance guy

"Sorry, I thought you where someone else"said Sakura turning back to the lack. A smile crept on her face when she saw Sasuke standing at the lake.

"You came"said Sakura

"Well I miss my roommate"said Sasuke said Sasuke coming closer

"I miss you too"said Sakura, also coming closer

"You know I never would of talked you the way I did if I knew you where a girl"said Sasuke coming even closer to Sakura

"Well everything you told me as a boy only made me like you more as a girl"said Sakura as she made so there was no room in between her and Sasuke. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura.

Debutante Ball Intros

"Temari escorted by her brother Gaara"said Miss Loveless. Temari and Gaara came out, Gaara didn't take Temari's hand when he she held it out and then he didn't help her down the steps

"Ino Yamanaka escorted by Shikamaru Narauno"said Miss Loveless. Shikamaru took Ino's hand and guided her down the aisle and then down the steps.

"Sakura Narauno escorted by Rock Lee"said Miss Loveless. No one came out, "Sakura Narauno" still no one "Typical...Well where is she" Sakura came out with Sasuke, who kissed her when they met. Then they walked down the aisle . At the end of the aisle, before Sasuke could guide her off of it, Sakura punched the air and did a yea.

----

I only one other chapter after this...the Epilogue...I hoped you like the ending...READ AND REVIEW


	15. Chapter 14: Short Epilogue Author Note

She's the Man

**Chapter 14: Epilogue Author Note**

Okay so this is an author note to tell you all about what happened after She's the Man, Sakura stayed at Hyōgo Academy, with Sasuke and friends. Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino, and Sakura and Sasuke, all stayed together all through High School and College. Neji asked Tenten to Marry him after Naruto had married Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino married each other shortly after College. Sasuke didn't actually propose till Sakura blurted out that she wanted to be married.

So now You know and I'm done...READ AND REVIEW


End file.
